Your Eyes
by KyuMin46
Summary: aku percaya kita akan bertemu kembali / KYUMIN / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR EYES**

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : KyuMin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad (maybe)

Rate : T

Summary : aku percaya akan menemukanmu kembali.

KyuMin belongs to GOD, dan Kyu milik min, dan min milik kyu..

Don't be silent reader pleaseee

Typo dimana-mana..

Mianhae kalo ga jelas.. hahahha

Chapter 1

**Sungmin Pov**

_**Aku terdiam merasakan desiran angin yang membelai lembut wajahku…**_

_**ku pejamkan mataku mencoba mencari kehangatan yang tersembunyi dalam diam..**_

_**kehangatan yang selalu ku rindukan..**_

_**kehangatan yang entah dimana kini ia berada….**_

Ku buka perlahan mataku berharap menemukan kembali mata yang selalu bisa memberikan rasa tenang di hatiku. Namun aku harus menelan kembali semua harapku, saat lagi tak ku temukan mata itu. Hanya hamparan langit yang menyapaku. Sudah 10 tahun aku menunggunya disini, menunggu di tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mata itu. Mata yang memberiku hidup, mata yang seolah menjadi candu bagiku. Otakku secara otomatis mereplay kembali kenangan lama itu, kenangan singkat namun tak juga bisa ku lupakan.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**FLASHBACK ON**

Seorang namja imut dan sangat berantakan duduk sambil menangis menatap iri sebuah keluarga bahagia yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Keluarga dengan appa dan eomma yang terlihat sangat mencintai anaknya, mengecup kedua pipi anaknya, menemani anaknya bermain. Sosok keluarga yang sangat ia inginkan.

Namja manis itu adalah Lee Sungmin yang berusia 10 tahun. Dalam usianya masih sangat kecil sungmin harus hidup sebatang kara karena orang tuanya membuangnya dulu. Selama ini sungmin hidup bersaja seorang ahjumma berhati mulia bernama Leeteuk yang merawat sungmin. Sungmin selalu berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja selama ada Leeteuk ahjumma di sisinya, namun 1 bulan lalu Leeteuk ahjumma meninggal dunia, meninggalkan sungmin seorang diri di dunia yang kejam ini. Bagi sungmin hidup tak lebih dari momen tak berharga. Tak ada yang menyayanginya, tak ada yang mau menjadi temannya, hanya kesepian yang menemani hari-harinya. Hingga dimana hari itu tiba, hari dimana ia ingin hidup, ia ingin melihat mata yang kini ada di depannya lagi dan lagi. Kedua mata yang secara ajaib bisa memberikan rasa hangat di hatinya hanya dengan melihatnya.

"uljima…" kata seorang namja dengan suara bassnya yang terdengar sangat menyenangkan ditelinga sungmin. Ia menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan tepat di depan wajah sungmin, membuat sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata sungmin bertemu dengan mata namja itu. Mata yang membuat sungmin merasakan kehangatan di hatinya.

**Sungmin's Pov**

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara di sampingku. Suara bass yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat menyenangkan ditelingaku. Sodoran sapu tangannya di depan wajahku membuat aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. Matanyaa… aku hanya bisa terdiam, mata hitam itu seolah menangkap mataku, membuat aku tidak bisa berpaling. Mata yang memberikan desiran rasa hangat di hatiku. Aku terus menatap matanya hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan memutuskan tatapan mata kami.

"ambil ini, dan hapus air matamu. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Kata namja bersuara bass itu. Akupun mengambil sapu tangan itu, hanya mengambilnya dan menggenggamnnya erat. Namja itu yang melihatku diam saja mengambil sapu tangan dari tanganku dan mulai menyeka air mata di wajahku. Aku sangat terkejut namun aku hanya diam saja sambil terus menatap matanya. Aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatan yang datang di hatiku.

"baiklah kau sudah terlihat lebih baik, pulanglah dan bersihkan dirimu. Aku pergi dulu ne." Kata namja sambil tersenyum kepadaku lalu Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku. Namun ia terkejut saat aku menahan tangannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat tanganku yang menahan tangannya. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"waeyo? Pulanglah orang tuamu pasti mencarimu, kau masih kecil jangan bermain sendirian ne. aku pergi." Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil memandanginya pergi.

Sejak hari itu aku terus kembali ke taman di mana aku bertemunya, aku sungguh berharap ia akan datang kembali, namun aku harus kecewa karena ia tak pertama kembali.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**SUNGMIN POV END**

Sungmin kembali tersenyum miris saat teringat kenangan yang sangat singkat itu. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh berharap namja akan kembali menemuinya. Saat ini sungmin tumbuh menjadi seorang namja cantik, penampilannya sudah tidak berantakan seperti dulu. Saat ini ia sudah bekerja di sebuah toko pizza. 10 tahun sungmin lalui dengan usaha yang keras. Ia bertekat untuk bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Ia percaya ia akan kembali.

…**..**

Seorang namja jangkung dan tampan dengan gayanya yang sedikit angkuh melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kantornya. Namja tampan yang di usia yang masih sangat muda yaitu 18 tahun sudah mampu menjadi Direktur di perusahaan ayahnya. Namja tampan itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun masuk ke dalam ruangannya, melempar sembarang tas kerjanya dan memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"YA.. kau disini kerja bukan untuk bermain benda bodoh itu." Sebuah suara dari seorang yeoja membuat kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau ke sini eomma?" tanya kyuhyun seenaknya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan eommanya.

"apa aku tak boleh melihat anakku bekerja?

"bilang saja kau merindukan appa eomma"

"YA, kau ini bisa tidak sopan sedikit. Aku ini eommamu." Tanya Heechul eomma kyuhyun kesal dengan anaknya yang sangat kurang ajar.

"hmm." Kyuhyun hanya mendengung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya.

"aissh kau ini benar-benar. Kyu eomma ingin makan Pizza, bisakah belikan eomma?" tanya eomma kyuhyun

"hmm"

"YA! Belikan aku Pizza sekarang juga atau aku bakar semua game bodoh di kamarmu itu! Ancaman Heechul. Ancaman heechul membuat kyuhyun segera menelepon sekretarisnya.

"ne eomma akan aku pesankan. mengapa kau cerewet sekali." heechul yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan deathglare mematikan kepada putranya itu.

"Pesankan seloyang Pizza sekarang." Kata kyuhyun ke orang di seberang sana.

SKIP TIME

Setelah hampir menunggu setengah jam pesanan kyuhyunpun datang.

"sajangnim, pesanan anda sudah tiba"

"suruh bawa keruanganku" kata kyuhyun langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

Masuklah seorang namja cantik membawa seloyang pizza pesanan kyuhyun. Ia terkejut saat matanya menangkap mata seseorang di depannya. Mata yang sangat ia rindukan. Mata yang Ia nanti selama 10 tahun ini. Tanpa sungmin sadari ia menjatuhkan pesanan kyuhyun hingga pizza itu berantakan di lantai ruangan kyuhyun.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin hanya menatapnya dan membiarkan pizza itu jatuh dan mengotori lantai ruangannya.

"mi,, mi,, mianhae.." kata sungmin gugup

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri sungmin yang sedang membersihkan pizza yang berantakan itu. Ia terus memandangi sungmin, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan jantungnya. Jantungnya debar-debar hanya dengan melihat mata sungmin. Ia merasa mengenali mata itu.

"apa aku mengenalmu?"

Sungmin bangkit dan menatap lekat-lekat mata kyuhyun, mata yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyuhyunpun juga hanya bisa menatap mata sungmin yang seolah memenjarakan matanya untuk terus menatap mata itu.

"_aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku pernah melihat mata ini" batin kyuhyun sambil terus menatap sungmin._

Sungmin lalu tersenyum sangat manis. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat senyum manis senyum. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"_kenapa dengan jantung bodoh ini?"_

Sungmin yakin namja di depannya ini adalah namja yang selama ini ia cari, ia cukup mengerti mengapa kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya sekarang. 10 tahun sudah kejadian itu berlalu. Kejadian yang mungkin tidak dianggap penting bagi kyuhyun.

"anda akan mengingatnya bila kejadian itu memang berarti untuk anda. Saya mohon maaf atas kejadian pizza ini. Saya permisi." Kata sungmin sambil membungkuk dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan sungmin.

"_anda akan mengingatnya bila kejadian itu memang berarti untuk anda."_

Kyuhyun teringat lagi ucapan sungmin, ia mendesah frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"dia membuatku gila"

**TBC**

**FF berchapter pertama akuu.. moga ga gaje.. baahahahhaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUR EYES**

(Chapter 2)

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : KyuMin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad (maybe)

Rate : T

Summary : aku percaya akan menemukanmu kembali.

KyuMin belongs to GOD, dan Kyu milik min, dan min milik kyu..

Don't be silent reader pleaseee

Typo dimana-mana..

Mianhae kalo ga jelas.. hahahha

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"_apa aku mengenalmu?"_

"_anda akan mengingatnya bila kejadian itu memang berarti untuk anda. Saya mohon maaf atas kejadian pizza ini. Saya permisi." Kata sungmin sambil membungkuk dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan sungmin._

"_anda akan mengingatnya bila kejadian itu memang berarti untuk anda."_

_Kyuhyun teringat lagi ucapan sungmin, ia mendesah frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya._

"_dia membuatku gila."_

** Happy Reading**

**Sungmin Pov**

Jantungku berdegub sangat kencang saat aku kembali menatap mata itu, mata yang aku nanti selama 10 tahun, mata yang membawa desiran hangat dalam hatiku.

"_apa aku mengenalmu?"_

Satu kalimat tanya yang membuatku kecewa sekaligus bahagia. Kecewa karena ia tidak mengenalku. Tapi bahagia karena ia tidak melupakan mataku. Dia bisa merasakan ia pernah melihatku sebelumnya membuatku cukup bahagia. Setelah keluar dari kantor itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman yang selalu aku kunjungi. Penantianku terasa tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, dirimu dan matamu yang membuatku ingin terus hidup.

"aku tau kau akan mengenaliku. Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku" gumamku sambil tersenyum, menatap langit yang sangat cerah hati itu.

….

Aku kembali ke toko pizza tempatku bekerja, hatiku terasa sedikit ringan, hidupku yang sulit terasa sedikit berkurang hanya dengan melihat matanya. Ajaib bukan? Ya sungguh ajaib. Namun baru aku tiba, aku langsung di sadarkan dari mimpi panjangku. Aku mendapati wajah bosku yang sangat merah menahan amarah, ia menatapku tajam membuatku sangat takut.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan pesanan Tuan Cho?" desisnya

"aa..aa itu mi.. mianhae tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.." kataku gugup sambil tertunduk, tidak berani menatap mata bosku.

"kau di pecat, segera pergi dari tokoku." Katanya lantang membuatku membulatkan mataku, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang sampai di telingaku. Lalu bosku pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja.

Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mataku, lalu aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toko itu. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, berjalan dengan pikiran yang melayang meninggalkan ragaku. Tanpaku sadari aku melangkah kembali ke taman yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritku. Aku dudukkan diriku di batu di sudut taman itu dan mulai menangis. Baru aku merasa begitu bahagia karena bertemu dengan orang yang sangat aku nanti, tapi kini aku harus mendapat hidupku kembali menyedihkan. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke langit.

"mengapa kau seolah membenciku Tuhan? Mengapa kau tak membiarkan aku bahagia?" gumamku pada langit berharap Yang Kuasa mendengarnya dari sana.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah sangat malam, aku sangat lapar, tapi aku bahkan tidak punya uang. Selama ini aku tinggal dan makan di toko itu. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal.

"aku harus tidur dimana? Aiish perutku lapar sekali.." tanganku mengelus perutku yang sudah berdemo ria,,

"aku tidak mungkin numpang di rumah wookie." Akupun memutuskan untuk tidur di taman itu. Aku pejamkan mataku yang sudah sangat lelah, berusaha mengabaikan perutku yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Tak lama akupun tertidur.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya dengan sangat pelan, ia masih terus memikirkan kejadian siang tadi. Ia merasa mengenali mata itu.

"aku benar-benar merasa pernah melihat matanya." Gumam kyuhyun

Ia meraba dada kirinya, mengingat debaran aneh yang ia rasakan saat ia melihat sungmin tersenyum.

"manis sekali senyumnya, tapi ada apa dengan jantung bodoh ini, aku bahkan masih normal mengapa ia harus berdetak saat melihat namja tersenyum, kyuhyun babooo" rutuk kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, ia berhenti di depan sebuah taman yang sepi. Kyuhyunpun turun dari mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area taman tersebut. Jangan tanyakan mengapa kyuhyun memasuki taman itu, karena ia sendiripun tidak tau, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saja. _Aku pernah kesini sebelumnya_, _batin kyuhyun_. Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat sesosok namja yang terus menghantui pikirannya sedang tertidur sangat lelap. Terukir raut lelah di wajah cantiknya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di samping namja itu, menatap lekat-lekat setiap sudut wajah cantik namja di hadapannya. Tangannya tanpa ia sadari terulur untuk membelai lembut rambut sungmin yang menutupi matanya.

_dia benar-benar cantik, batin kyuhyun._

Sungmin yang tertidurpun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia merasakan ada tangan yang sedang membelai wajahnya, dengan panik ia membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau.." hanya itu yang mampu sungmin katanya. Matanya mengerjap dengan sangat imut. Kyuhyun yang terpergok tengah membelai wajah sungmin hanya mampu terdiam saat Ia melihat sungmin mengerjabkan matanya. Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok cantik di hadapannya saat ini. Sungmin yang akhirnya tersadar segera menjauhkan dirinya dari kyuhyun, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"aa.. aapa yang lakukan padaku? Tanya sungmin sambil tergugup.

"aah.. mi mianhae,," jawab kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sungminpun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kyuhyun, ia merasakan kyuhyun yang juga berjalan mengikutinya.

"bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku? Tanya sungmin ketus

"Ya! Bicaramu ketus sekali, aku tidak ada niat jahat padamu. Kau mau kemana? Mengapa kau tidur disana? Ayo aku antarkan pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya kyuhyun panjang lebar. belum sempat sungmin menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun,,

KRAUK…

Wajah sungmin memerah saat suara perutnya terdengar jelas, bahkan kyuhyun sudah tertawa dengan sangat keras saat ini.

"iissh, kau menyebalkan sekali." Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun langkah sungmin terhenti saat ia merasakan sentuhan hangat dilengannya. Ia membalikan diri dan menemukan kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"mianhae.. tapi kau lucu sekali."

"…"

"aku benar-benar pernah melihatmu sebelumnya tapi aku lupa"

"…"

"Ya! Jawab aku jika aku sedang bicara."

"…"

"terserah kau sajalah.. kajja kita makan, nanti aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang" kata kyuhyun sambil menarik sungmin untuk berjalan. Kyuhyun heran dengan dirinya, ia tidak kenal siapa namja yang bersamanya kini, tetapi ia merasa sangat dekat, dan sangat nyaman. apalagi saat ia menatap ke dalam mata sungmin. mata itu seolah membuatnya terpenjara dalam pesona yang di milikinya. Sungminpun hanya pasrah saat tangannya di tarik oleh kyuhyun. Ia ingin menolak tapi tubuh dan hatinya mengkhianatinya.

Saat ini mereka berdua menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam, saling melirik secara diam-diam juga. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai suasana canggung ini.

"hmm.. mengapa kau tidur di sana?" tanya kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana

"aku ketiduran." Jawab sungmin singkat.

"hmm,, dimana rumahmu setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"tidak perlu tuan, saya bisa pulang sendiri."

"cho kyuhyun."

"nde?"

"nama ku cho kyuhyun, jangan panggil aku tuan lagi, siapa namamu?"

"sungmin, Lee sungmin"

"cantik"

"nde?" tanya sungmin binggung saat kyuhyun berguman tidak jelas.

"ani, lupakan saja.. kalo kau sudah selesai, kajja aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"tidak perlu tuan, eeh maksudku kyuhyun-ssi aku bisa pulang sendiri." Namun sebelum sungmin sempat melangkahkan kakinya, kyuhyun sudah menangkap tangan sungmin, ia menarik sungmin hingga masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sungmin terus berontak namun tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan kyuhyun yang lebih kuat darinya.

"dimana rumahmu"

"…."

"aku bertanya dimana rumahmu"

"…"

"YA! Dimana rumahmu." Kyuhyun sedikit teriak kesal saat sungmin hanya diam. Sungmin terus menundukan kepalanya. Ia binggung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau ia tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal.

**Sungmin's Pov**

Ia menarikku masuk ke dalam mobilnya, hati bergejolak bahagia, namun entah kenapa aku tidak bicara lembut dengannya. Tapi dia cukup menyebalkan. _Cho Kyuhyun nama yang sangat tampan seperti wajahnya yang tampan, batin sungmin_.

Apa yang harus aku katakan. Ia terus menanyakan dimana rumahku. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika aku tidak mempunyai rumah.

"YA!" dia berteriak sangat kencang membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"dimana rumahmu?" desisnya marah karena aku terus mengacuhkannya.

"aa,,, ak,, aku tidak punya tepat tinggal" gumanku lirih. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Entah kenapa hatiku menolak untuk berbohong padanya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melihat dia yang membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku merasa sangat takut. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat takut saat ini, sangat takut kehilangan seseorang di sampingku kini, meskipun aku tidak pernah memilikinya.

"ehem.. tinggallah di apartementku.."

**TBC**

**Nyambung ga yaaa? Wkwkkwkw ga PD.. hihihih. **

**Happy reading XD**

**Give me some preview pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

YOUR EYES  
(Chapter 3)

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : KyuMin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad (maybe)

Rate : T

Summary : aku percaya akan menemukanmu kembali.

KyuMin belongs to GOD, dan Kyu milik min, dan min milik kyu..

Don't be silent reader pleaseee

Typo dimana-mana..

Mianhae kalo ga jelas.. hahahha

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"_dimana rumahmu?"_

"_aa,,, ak,, aku tidak punya tepat tinggal_

"_ehem.. tinggallah di apartementku.."_

**HAPPY READING**

**Sungmin Pov**

Aku mengerjabkan mataku saat kalimat itu sampai ke pendengaranku. Kalimat yang membuat jantungku ingin meloncat keluar.

"tinggallah di apartementku".

Kalimat itu terdengar kembali dari bibirnya saat ia melihatku yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"ani, tidak usah kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" tolakku sopan. Bukannya aku tidak ingin tawaran menggiurkan itu, tapi aku bahkan belum mengenal kyuhyun, walaupun aku yakin dia orang baik, sangat baik bagiku.

"panggil aku kyuhyun saja. kau mau tinggal dimana? Kau bilang tidak punya tempat tinggal. Tinggallah untuk hari ini, ini sudah sangat malam. Aku mencemaskanmu." Kata-katanya membuatku melayang-layang. Hei, dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia langsung membawa mobilnya menyusuri jalan sepi kota Seoul. Tak berapa lama tibalah kami di sebuah apartement simple namun terlihat mewah. Iapun menarik tanganku untuk membawaku masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Aku terus terdiam memandangi setiap sisi apartement mewah kyuhyun. Namun suaranya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"mandilah, kau bisa pakai bajuku. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah sana." Katanya sambil memberikanku baju dan celananya. Aku dapat mencium wanginya dari baju ini. Aroma yang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

"ne, gomawo" kataku, lalu aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, cukup lama aku merendamkan diriku, menikmati air hangat mencoba melepaskan segala rasa lelah yang terasa di tubuhku. Tak lama akupun keluar dari kamar mandi itu, dan menemukan kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memainkan PSPnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian santainya. Akupun mendudukan diriku di hadapannya. Memandangi cukup lama mata yang dulu membuatku hidup, dan mata yang kini membuatku lagi ingin tetap hidup.

"gomawo kyuhyun ah, maaf merepotkanmu." Kataku memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"ne gwenchana. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, dan aku akan tidur di sofa." Katanya sopan.

"ani, aku saja yang tidur di sofa." Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di sofa, bagaimanapun ini adalah apartementnya.

"kalau begitu kita tidur di kamar berdua saja." Ungkapnya dengan santai.

"mwo?" tanyaku cengo

"Hahahaha… " dia tertawa sangat keras melihat wajah cengoku, aku langsung menutup mulutku tak sengaja terbuka tadi. _Aaishh memalukan, batinku._

"kajja" ia menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya masuk ke kamarnya. Debaran jantungku jangan di tanya lagi, tanganku bahkan sedikit bergetar karena grogi, bodohnya aku. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menolak saat ia menarik tanganku.

**Sungmin pov End**

…

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku menarik tangannya ke kamarku, aku dapat merasakan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Apa ia takut kepadaku? Hei aku namja baik-baik.

"jja, tidurlah aku tau kau sangat lelah" kataku sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"n.. ne" katanya gugup. Lalu ia naik ke tempat tidurku dengan takut-takut dan berbaring di sana.

Akupun naik ke tempat tidurku, dan merebahkan tubuhku di sampingnya. Aku merasakan jantungku yang berdebar cepat. Debaran yang aneh menurutku, entahlah aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Tidak lama aku telah mendengar hembusan nafas teratur yang menandakan ia telah tidur saat ini. Aku pandangi lekat-lekat wajah itu. Sketsa wajah sempurna dari namja yang bahkan tidak ku kenal. Kulit mulus, hidung kecil, kedua pipi mulus yang berisi membuatku ingin memakannya, dan jangan lupakan bibir bershape M yang sangat menggoda itu. Aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari wajahnya, saat wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Aku memejamkan mataku, entahlah aku sendiri bingung dengan diriku, mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat namja ini. Bahkan aku membawanya ke sini, tidur satu ranjang dengan namja yang tak ku kenal. Aku membuka kembali mataku, dan mengubah posisi tidurku menghadapnya, Aku tatap lagi wajah manis itu. _Sangat manis, batinku. _Mataku terpaku pada bibirnya yang seolah memanggilku untuk mendekat. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku, semakin dekat pada bibir itu.

"aiish, aku sudah gila" gumamku sambil mengelengkan kepalaku. Aku menjauhkan kembali wajahku, namun aku kembali melirik bibir itu. Aku mendekatkan lagi wajahku menuju bibirnya.

CHUP

Akupun mengecup bibirnya singkat. _Sangat lembut _itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku menggerakkan tanganku, mengusap lembut bibir itu. Aku terkejut saat ia sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya. Aku segera menarik tanganku, dan memejamkan mataku, tak lama akupun tertidur.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

…**..**

Keesokan paginya Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mencoba memandang pandangan sekelilingnya, pemandangan yang terasa asing baginya. Namun ia merasakan berat di pinggangnya, ia terkejut mendapati seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya, dengan tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Namun sungmin tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun di pinggangnya, Ia malah berbaring kembali menghadap kyuhyun. Ia pandangi sosok namja yang terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Ia menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Rambut ikal, hidung bangir, pipi tirus sedikit chubby, dan matanya terhenti pada bibir tebal kyuhyun. Lama ia pandangi bibir itu, sampai akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia merasa wajahnya panas.

"apa yang sedang ku pikirkan." Lirihnya. Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat tidur kyuhyun dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk kyuhyun.

Tak lama sungmin sudah asik sendiri di dapur kyuhyun, tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang terus mengikuti setiap gerak geriknya dengan tatapan lembut. Tiba-tiba tubuh sungmin menegang saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

"aa.. ap..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sungmin dengan sangat gugup. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kyuhyun. Namun kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming, dan makin memeluk sungmin erat.

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja". Gumam kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin sama-sama hanya diam menikmati pelukan yang menghangatkan hati mereka masing-masing, meskipun sungmin merasa jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal. Namun tidak lama kyuhyun mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, ia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang sungmin dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Ia menatap sungmin dengan canggung.

"mi..mianhae sungmin ah" kata kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia sedikit tidak rela saat kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia juga malu saat menatap mata kyuhyun saat ini. Ia yakin wajahnya juga sama merahnya dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan sungmin dan kembali ke kamarnya.

…

"aaiiissshhh apa kau lakukan kyuhyun babooo" rutuk kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengacak frustasi rambut ikalnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"aku benar-benar sudah gila." gumamnya.

...

Makan pagi itu hanya di selimuti diam, kedua-duanya sama-sama tidak ingin menghentikan kesunyian itu. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik sungmin diam-diam, ia ingin sekali meminta maaf namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"ehem". kyuhyun mencoba memecahkan keheningan itu. Namun sungmin hanya diam saja sambil memainkan makanan di piringnya.

"terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku tinggal disini kyuhyun ah. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." Kata sungmin membuat kyuhyun menatapnya.

"aah ne, gwenchana, kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau."

"aniyo, hari ini aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan, dan mencari tempat tinggal. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo"

"ne, gwenchana."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menahan sungmin, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menyadari ia tidak memiliki hak mencampuri kehidupan sungmin. Mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam keheningan kembali. Sesekali sungmin melirik kyuhyun, sungguh ia masih ingin bersama kyuhyun, merasakan tatapan kyuhyun, tatapan yang 10 tahun ia nantikan, namun ia tidak ingin kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai beban, bahkan mereka bukan seorang teman.

….

**Sungmin Pov**

_Kemana lagi aku harus mencari pekerjaan, batin sungmin. _sudah 3 tempat aku datangi, namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Kakiku mulai lelah berjalan dan perutku mulai terasa lapar. Aku tidak memiliki uang bahkan untuk membeli makanan. Aku kembali duduk di sebuah batu di taman yang selalu aku kunjungi. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap langit, membiarkan panasnya matahari menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"aku merindukanmu kyu." Lirihku saat lagi wajah kyuhyun menari-nari dalam pikiranku. Baru 5 jam aku tidak melihatnya namun aku merasakan begitu merindukannya. Suaranya, dekapan hangatnya, dan juga matanya membuatku sangat merindukannya. Tatapan mata itu begitu hangat, dengan melihat matanya saja cukup memberiku semangat untuk terus hidup. _Apakah aku begitu egois kyu, karena aku begitu menginginkanmu. Apa aku salah karena aku merasa mampu hidup hanya saat bersamamu. _Aku membuka mataku saat kurasakan hujan mulai turun, namun aku tetap duduk diam, membiarkan hujan membasahi diriku, membawa rasa sakit di hati dan di hidupnku bersama air yang mengalir. Cinta yang terlihat mustahil untuk ku miliki, hidupku yang sangat tidak bersahabat denganku. Lama aku biarkan diriku terguyur derasnya hujan, pandangan mataku mulai menipis, tubuhku sudah sangat menggigil karena dingin. Aku sangat merindukan kehadirannya disini.

_Aku mencinta….._

BRUKKK…

**TBC**

Apa yang terjadi dengan sungmin yang pingsan? Apa kyuhyun akan menemukan dan mengingat sungmin?

Don't Bash please, if you don't like read my story. Don't read! Easy kan…


	4. Chapter 4

YOUR EYES  
(Chapter 4)

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : KyuMin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad (maybe)

Rate : T

Summary : aku percaya akan menemukanmu kembali.

KyuMin belongs to GOD, dan Kyu milik min, dan min milik kyu..

Don't be silent reader pleaseee

Typo dimana-mana..

Mianhae kalo ga jelas.. hahahha

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"_aku merindukanmu kyu." Lirihku saat lagi wajah kyuhyun menari-nari dalam pikiranku._

_Aku mencinta….._

BRUKKK…

**HAPPY READING**

Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan mondar mandir di dalam apartementnya, ia terlihat sangat cemas. Ia terus melirik jam di tangannya, dan melihat keluar jendela dan melihat hujan yang semakin deras.

"apa dia baik-baik saja." Gumam kyuhyun pada keheningan malam. Ia mencemaskan sungmin yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Kyuhyun tau jika sungmin tidak lagi tinggal di apartementnya, namun entah mengapa hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang malam itu. Hujan deras di luar sana membuat pikirannya benar-benar terus memikirkan sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil jacket dan kunci mobilnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari sungmin. sepanjang jalan ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sungmin di tengah hujan deras. Lama kyuhyun mencari sungmin namun sungmin tidak juga ia temukan. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"apa dia benar-benar sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal? Tapi mengapa pikiranku sangat tidak tenang." Lirih kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali membawa mobilnya untuk mencari sungmin, ia yakin hatinya menuntunnya untuk terus mencari sungmin. mobil kyuhyun berhenti di depan taman di mana dulu ia menemukan sungmin tertidur. Cukup lama kyuhyun terdiam di dalam mobilnya, terus memandang ke dalam taman yang gelap itu.

"apa mungkin dia ada disini?" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke taman itu, ia turun dari mobilnya, berjalan dengan payung di tangannya. Matanya terus bekerja menelaah setiap sudut taman yang gelap itu. Mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna karena terkejut saat ia melihat sungmin tergeletak tidak berdaya di taman itu, di bawah derasnya hujan. Kyuhyun segera membuang payung di tangannya ke sembarang arah, lalu berlari mendekati tubuh sungmin. Pakaian sungmin sudah sangat basah dan tubuhnya sangat dingin, kyuhyun segera membawa sungmin ke mobilnya. Ia membungkus tubuh dingin sungmin dengan jacketnya dan segera membawa sungmin ke apartementnya.

…..

Setibanya di apartementnya kyuhyun menggendong sungmin dan meletakkan tubuh sungmin di kamarnya. Tubuh sungmin sangat dingin, dengan telaten kyuhyun mengantikan baju basah sungmin dengan bajunya. Ia menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya saat melihat tubus mulus sungmin.

_bagaimana bisa namja memiliki kulit semulus ini, batin kyuhyun._

Tubuh sungmin kini terasa sangat panas, sepanjang malam kyuhyun menjaga sungmin, menggantikan kompres di kepala sungmin. sesekali menyentuh dahi sungmin dengan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh sungmin. kyuhyun lama memandangi wajah sungmin yang kini sedang terlelap, wajah itu terlihat damai meskipun raut lelah masih terlukis jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ia mengusap lembut pipi sungmin.

" kau benar-benar membuatku gila." Gumam kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah cantik sungmin, mengusap lembut surai rambut sungmin, mengusap kedua pipi chubby sungmin, dan mengusap lembut bibir M sungmin. lama kyuhyun mengusap bibir sungmin, tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

CHUP

Lagi kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir sungmin, tidak ada lumatan, atau nafsu disana, hanya menyalurkan cinta yang tak pernah kyuhyun sadari kedatangannya. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan ikut tidur di samping sungmin, membawa sungmin ke dalam dekapannya memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh sungmin, dan juga…. Hatinya.

…

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa sangat berat ia mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia ingat kemarin di pingsan di taman itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya merasa sangat familiar dengan ruangan itu. Sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan menginstrupsinya.

"kau sudah bangun? minumlah ini, susu hangat bisa mengembalikan kondisimu sedikit lebih baik." Kyuhyun memberikan susu hangat itu kepada sungmin dan duduk di tepi ranjang di samping sungmin.

"gomawo" lirih sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut saat kyuhyun menyentuh dahinya, ia merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat. Ia pandangi mata kyuhyun yang juga sedang memandangnya. Pandangan mata yang sangat hangat dan sangat ia cintai.

"panasmu sudah turun, istirahatlah di sini aku harus berangkat kerja."

"gomawo kyuhyun ah, maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

"ne gwenchana, jangan mencoba pergi dari sini. Tinggallah disini sampai kau benar-benar mendapatkan tempat tinggal." Ucap kyuhyun mutlak.

"ne.." sungmin terkejut saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengecup dahinya. Ia hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya imut, membuat kyuhyun lagi harus menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Rasa cinta itu datang tanpa di sadari, begitu juga yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun. Rasa cinta itu mulai tumbuh di hatinya tanpa pernah ia sadari kapan kehadirannya.

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah tiga sungmin tinggal di rumah kyuhyun, berulang kali ia mencari pekerjaan tetapi pekerjaan itu belum juga ia dapatkan.

"kau bekerja di kantorku, kau mau?" tanya kyuhyun saat mereka tengah sarapan.

"mwo? Jangan bercanda, aku bahkan tidak pernah sekolah, bagaimana bisa aku bekerja di kantoran." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih dengan hidupnya. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah telah membuat sungmin sedih seperti ini.

"mianhae." Gumam kyuhyun lemah. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil terus menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun terus memandangi sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya, ia juga bingung harus bagaimana. Kyuhyun mengangkak dagu sungmin, membuat sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun, lama mereka bertatapan. Mata foxy sungmin seolah terpenjara saat mata hitam kyuhyun menatapnya dalam, ia diam saja kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, membungkam lembut bibirnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir kyuhyuh di bibirnya. Ia mengalungkan tangan melingkari leher kyuhyun, kyuhyun menahan tengkuk sungmin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, ia tersenyum yang melihat sungmin masih memejamkan matanya. Ia mengusap lembut pipi sungmin yang membuat sungmin membuka matanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya malu, saat melihat kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"saranghae". Gumam kyuhyun

"nde?" tanya sungmin. ia mengerjabkan matanya, sangat menggemaskan di mata kyuhyun.

"aku mencintaimu ming."

Sungmin menangis ia memeluk kyuhyun erat. Ia begitu bahagia saat kata cinta itu terucap dari bibir kyuhyuh. Kalimat cinta yang tak pernah berani ia mimpikan kini di dengarnya.

"nado kyu, nado saranghaeyo." Lirih sungmin sambil menangis bahagia dalam pelukan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia yakin inilah hal terjujur yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tidak ingin membohongi hatinya. Ia mencintai namja yang sebulan terakhir ini mengisi hatinya.

…

Sungmin sangat sumringah hari itu, ia terus tersenyum sembari memasak. Hari ini ia berjanji akan ke kantor kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan makan siang.

_aku seperti seorang istri jika seperti ini, batin sungmin_

sungmin terus tersenyum, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, mencoba melihat penampilannya. Ia ingin bertemu kyuhyun dengan penampilan terbaik.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku mencoba fokus pada pekerjaan di hadapanku, namun sekali lagi aku tidak bisa fokus. aku terus melirik jam tanganku, namun waktu seakan berjalan lama sekali. Siang ini sungmin berjanji akan mengantarkan makan siang untukku. Ia sangat bersemangat sekali saat aku mengizinkannya.

**Flashback On**

"kyunnie, aku ingin mengantar makan siang untukmu, apa boleh?" tanya sungmin takut-takut

"makan siang?" tanyaku.

"iya, boleh tidak?"

"tentu saja boleh chagi, aku malah sangat senang sekali. Aku akan menunggumu," kataku sambil tersenyum. Ia tersenyum cantik sekali dan memelukku erat.

"gomawo kyunnie, aku senang sekali." Dia memelukku erat. Aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya, rasa bahagia merasuki relung hatiku saat aku bersamanya. Cinta yang tak pernahku duga, kini ku jaga keberadaannya.

**FlashBack OFF**

30 menit lagi jam makan siang tetapi sungmin belum juga datang. Pikiranku mulai tidak tenang, pekerjaanku bahkan sudah ku tinggalkan sedari tadi. Saat asik-asiknya aku menunggu, ku lihat pintu ruanganku terbuka ku pikir sungminku yang datang, ternyata eommaku yang menampakan dirinya.

"waeyo?" tanyaku malas.

"tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit kyu, aku ini eommamu." Gerutu heechul kesal. Ia langsung duduk di sofa ruanganku, tidak peduli dengan wajah kesalku.

"ada apa eomma kemari?"

"kau sudah makan siang kyu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, eomma malah bertanya balik.

"belum."

"bagus kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama eomma, eomma ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Kata eomma ku bersemangat.

"nugu? aniyo eomma, aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab ku malas.

"nanti eomma kenalkan disana. Kau menunggu siapa? Kau memesan makanan delivery?"

"ani."

Sedang asiknya aku berbincang dengan eomma, tiba-tiba pintu ruanganku terbuka menampakan sosok cantik yang sedikit terengah. Sungmin tersenyum kepadaku, namun senyum itu hilang saat ia melihat eommaku.

"siapa kau.?" Tanya eommaku ketus.

"a.. aa.. aku…" belum sempat sungmin menjawab, aku segera menginstrupsinya.

"dia seseorang yang aku tunggu eomma."

"mwo? Apa dia tukang delivery?

"Ya eomma! Dia itu kekasih itu, bukan tukang delivery."

"MWO? Apa kau gila? Jangan becanda Cho kyuhyun." Eomma terlihat marah sambil menatap sungmin yang menundukan kepalanya. Aku berjalan menghampiri sungmin, dan merangkul pundaknya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang takut.

"dia kekasihku, dan aku tidak bercanda." Kataku santai, sambil tersenyum kepada sungmin.

"putuskan dia, dia tidak pantas untukmu." Desis eomma marah.

"dia sangat tidak pantas di sandingkan denganmu." Lanjut eomma sambil memandang sungmin rendah.

"mwo? Andwee, aku mencintainya eomma!" Teriak ku kesal.

"eomma sudah mempunyai calon istri untukmu, segera putuskan dia!"

"tidak akan pernah eomma! Desisku marah. Sungmin sudah menangis mendengar pertengkaran kami.

"putuskan dia, atau kau akan melihat eommamu ini mati!

**TBC**

**Huaaahh tiba-tiba kehilangan ide,, semoga ga aneh ya ceritanyaa….mianhae kalo jelek.. maaf ya kalo mengecewakan.**


	5. Chapter 5

YOUR EYES  
(Chapter 5)

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : KyuMin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad (maybe)

Rate : T

Summary : aku percaya akan menemukanmu kembali.

KyuMin belongs to GOD, dan Kyu milik min, dan min milik kyu..

Don't be silent reader pleaseee

Typo dimana-mana..

Mianhae kalo ga jelas.. hahahha

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"_putuskan dia, dia tidak pantas untukmu." Desis eomma marah._

"_mwo? Andwee, aku mencintainya eomma!" Teriak ku kesal._

"_eomma sudah mempunyai calon istri untukmu, segera putuskan dia!"_

"_tidak akan pernah eomma! Desisku marah. Sungmin sudah menangis mendengar pertengkaran kami._

"_putuskan dia, atau kau akan melihat eommamu ini mati!_

**HAPPY READING**

Sungmin berlari keluar kantor kyuhyun sambil menangis, pertengkaran kyuhyun dan eommanya membuat air matanya terus mengalir. Dadanya terasa sesak, sudah dari awal seharusnya ia sadar ia tidak pantas untuk kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa seorang pengusaha sukses bersama dengan dia, yang hanya seorang gelandangan. Bahkan tempat tinggalpun ia tidak punya. Sungmin terus berlari tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang yang melihatnya. Ia berlari menuju taman biasa yang selalu ia kunjungi. Hidupnya selalu sendiri, ia merindukan Leeteuk ahjumma yang sudah di anggap sungmin sebagai eommanya.

"aku merindukanmu eomma. Mengapa kau tidak membawaku pergi. Aku tidak sanggup hidup seperti ini" Gumam sungmin sambil terus menangis.

20 tahun ia berjuang hidup, tak pernah sedikitpun ia bahagia. Baru 3 bulan terakhir ia bahagia saat kyuhyun ada di sampingnya, namun kebahagiaan itu kembali di ambil darinya. Kyuhyun yang 10 tahun lalu memberinya hidup, kyuhyun yang beberapa bulan terakhir memberinya hidup sekali lagi, namun seorang yang memberinya hidup kini harus pergi.

_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu kyu, batin sungmin_.

…

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku berusaha mengejar sungmin yang berlari meninggalkan ruangan ku, namun tangan eomma mencegahku. Ia menatapku tajam dan memaksaku untuk duduk di sofa ruanganku. Amarahku sudah hampir meledak. Aku bisa gila, bagaimana ia bisa memintaku memilih antara dia dan sungmin. aku memijit pelan pelipisku, kepalaku benar-benar akan pecah jika terus seperti ini.

"ayo kyu kita makan siang, calon istrimu sudah menunggu."

"aku tidak lapar, lebih baik kau pergi eomma."

"YA! Kau mengusir eommamu karena namja seperti itu? Kau gila eoh?" teriak eommaku kesal.

"Eomma! Aku mencintainya, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." Desisku marah.

"baiklah, ku pastikan kau akan melihatku tidak bernyawa saat kau pulang."

"EOMMA!"

"kajja, soohyun sudah menunggu kita." Kata eommaku santai sambil menarikku mengikutinya.

…

Sesampainya di restaurant, eomma langsung menarikku menghampiri yeoja berpakaian mini. Pakaiannya seperti kekurangan bahan saja.

"kenalkan ini soohyun sayang, cantik bukan.?" Kata eommaku memperkenalkan yeoja aneh itu.

"soohyun imnida." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis yang sangat tidak manis bagiku.

"kyuhyun." Jawabku malas.

Sepanjang acara makan siang kami, aku terus terdiam, wajah sungmin terus muncul di pikiranku, aku benar-benar tidak tenang, berkali-kali aku mencoba menghubunginya, namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku memang mebelikan sungmin ponsel, supaya mempermudahkanku menghubunginya. Yeoja centil itu terus melirikku dengan senyum yang sangat menjijikan membuatku ingin muntath saja.

"aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke kantor." Kataku sambil beranjak meninggalkan mereka, namun suara eommaku membuatku menahan pergerakanku.

"eomma sudah memperingatkanmu kyu. Berpikirlah dengan baik." Ancam eommaku

"eomma, tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?" tanyaku kesal.

"Eomma menunggumu nanti malam untuk membicarakan pertunangan kalian."

"mwo? Pertunangan? Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan yeoja ini. Bahkan memilih pakaian yang sopan saja dia tidak bisa." Kataku ketus.

"jaga bicaramu cho kyuhyun. Jam 8 malam, atau kau akan melihat jenazahku." Desis eommaku marah.

Tanpa menjawab eommaku, aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi, aku tidak meperdulikan panggilan yeoja gila itu. Berada disana lama-lama membuatku benar-benar gila.

...

Sungmin belum juga kembali ke rumah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengabariku, ponselnya tidak bisa ku hubungi. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, aku sudah berusaha mencarinya sejak tadi namun tidak juga aku temukan. ku bawa teus mobilku mengitari kota seoul, mencari keberadaan sungmin. tapi dia tidak juga ku temukan. Aku melirik jam tanganku, sekarang sudah pukul 7.30 malam, dan aku harus berangkat ke rumah eommaku. Eommaku itu selalu saja seenaknya.

"kau dimana ming." gumamku.

akupun menyerah dan membawa mobilku ke rumah eommaku. meskipun aku sungguh tidak ingin ke sana. tapi kau tidak mungkin membiarkan eommaku melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya.

…

Eomma tersenyum melihatku yang baru saja tiba di rumah. Ia memelukku dan mengecup pipiku.

"aku tau kau akan membuat keputusan yang tepat kyu." Kata eommaku senang. Ia memaksaku duduk di samping yeoja yang lagi memakai baju yang kekurangan bahan.

" apa kau tidak punya pakaian yang lebih sopan?" tanyaku ketus, tidak memperdulikan deathglare yang eommaku berikan. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya tersenyum genit padaku. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"YA! Cho kyuhyun jaga ucapanmu." Teriak eommaku kesal.

Aku berdecak tidak peduli, aku sungguh ingin keluar dari rumah ini dan mencari sungmin. entah kini ada dimana sungmin saat ini.

"kau akan bertunangan dengan Soohyun akhir pekan ini kyu." Suara eomma menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"mwo?"

"dan kau akan menikah akhir bulan ini." Lanjut eommaku.

"EOMMA! Aku tidak akan bertunangan atau menikah dengannya. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih.! Teriakku kesal.

"kekasih? Nugu? Namja gembel itu?" tanya eomma dengan nada suara merendahkan.

"dia bukan gembel, dia kekasihku eomma." Desisku marah. Amarahku sudah sudah benar-benar sampai batas akhir kesabaranku.

"eomma tidak peduli, eomma tidak akan merestui kalian. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadikan namja sebagai kekasihmu. Apa lagi namja seperti itu." Ucap eommaku.

"aku tidak peduli." Ucapku kesal.

"baiklah jika kau tidak peduli, ku pastikan hari ini terakhir kali kau melihat eommamu ini." Ucap eomma mutlak sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkanku bersama Soohyun. Aku memijat pelipis kananku.

"oppa." Dia memanggilku manja.

"aku tidak akan pernah menikah denganmu, jadi kau berhentilah berharap padaku." Ucapku sambil pergi ke kamarku. Tidak peduli dengan Soohyun yang sudah menangis kini.

_Saat kau hadir, kau memberiku udara yang membuatku tetap hidup.._

_Kini kau pergi, udara itupun ikut pergi bersamamu,_

_Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu. _

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

…

Sudah satu minggu sungmin tidak kembali ke apartement kyuhyun, sudah seminggu juga sungmin tidak bertemu kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat merindukan kyuhyun. Selama satu minggu ini sungmin tinggal di rumah ryeowook sahabatnya.

"hyung, gwenchana?" tanya wokkie.

"ne gwenchana wookie ah." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"makanlah hyung, sudah 3 hari kau tidak makan." Ryeowook berusaha membujuk sungmin. tubuh sungmin semakin kurus dan juga tidak beraturan. Ryeowook memandang sungmin dengan tatapan iba. Sungmin sudah menceritakan permasalahannya dengan kyuhyun, dari awal pertemuannya dengan kyuhyun hingga mereka berpisah sekarang ini.

"hiks.. aku merindukannya wookie ah." Sungmin kembali terisak. Ryeowook memeluk sungmin mencoba menenangkannya.

"bertahanlah hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"hikss.. tapi dia tidak mungkin memilihku, dan membiarkan eommanya mati." Isak tangis sungmin semakin kencang. Ryeowook sebal melihat sungmin yang terus menangis, walaupun ia tau semua yang sungmin lalui bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"berhentilah menangis hyung, kau itu namja!"teriak ryeowook kesal.

"kau pikir semua akan selesai hanya dengan kau menangis? Kau pikir kyuhyun akan menyukaimu, melihatmu berantakan seperti ini?" lanjut wookie.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memaksanya memilihku dan membiarkan dia melihat eommanya mati? Memilihku yang tak lebih dari gelandangan, bahkan rumahpun aku tidak punya. Apa itu yang harus aku lakukan eoh?! Teriak sungmin kesal.

PLAKK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi chubby sungmin. ryeowook menatap sungmin kesal, kesal melihat sungmin yang sangat lemah, dan sangat berantakan.

"kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi kau malah melarikan diri seperti ini. Kejar dia! Berjuanglah bersama orang yang kau cintai hyung." Ungkap wookie lembut. Amarahnya hilang saat melihat sungmin yang sangat terluka.

"hikss.. apa yang harus aku lakukan wookie ah?"

"temuilah kyuhyun hyung. Bicarakanlah dengan kyuhyun apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Aku yakin ia juga membutuhkanmu saat ini hyung."

sungmin hanya diam saja sambil terus memandang ke luar jendela. ia memikirkan perkataan ryeowook yang benar adanya.

_apa kau merindukanku, kyu? apa kau membutuhkanku seperti aku membutuhkanmu?, batin sungmin._

…

Sungmin terlihat ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam apartement kyuhyun. Ia berjalan bolak balik dengan raut wajah bingung. ia sudah ada di depan apartement kyuhyun saat ini. namun ia masih ragu-ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. setelah cukup lama sungmin berada di depan pintu itu, Sungmin akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartement itu. Namun ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu apartement kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman soohyun dengan paksa saat matanya menangkap tubuh sungmin yang berdiri sambil menangis sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"su..sungmin." ucap kyuhyun terbata-bata.

**TBC**

**Sedih bgt pas bikin chap ini.. kyuhyun dan sungmin sama-sama tersakiti.. bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan KyuMin? Bagaimana juga dengan heechul dan soohyun?**


	6. Chapter 6

YOUR EYES  
(Chapter 6)

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : KyuMin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad (maybe)

Rate : T

Summary : aku percaya akan menemukanmu kembali.

KyuMin belongs to GOD, dan Kyu milik min, dan min milik kyu..

Don't be silent reader pleaseee

Typo dimana-mana..

Mianhae kalo ga jelas.. hahahha

**Chapter sebelumnya**

_Sungmin terlihat ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam apartement kyuhyun. Ia berjalan bolak balik dengan raut wajah bingung. Sungmin akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartement itu. Namun ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu apartement kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman soohyun dengan paksa saat matanya menangkap tubuh sungmin yang berdiri sambil menangis sambil menatap ke arahnya._

"_su..sungmin." ucap kyuhyun terbata-bata._

**HAPPY READING**

**Sungmin Pov**

Berkat nasehat Wookie akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemui kyuhyun, aku sangat merindukannya. 1 minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya membuatku seolah tak sanggup untuk bernafas. Ia sudah seperti udara bagiku. Kini aku sudah tiba di depan pintu apartement kyuhyuh, aku ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Hatiku berdebar untuk bertemu dengannya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku. _Bagaimana jika dia menyerah terhadapku, bagaimana jika ia memintaku pergi, dll._

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan pikiranku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Aku mulai membuka sandi pintu itu, kyuhyun sempat memberitahuku sandi apartementnya sehingga aku tidak menemui kesulitan untuk membuka pintu itu.

CLEK

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, aku masuk dengan hati yang sangat bedebar, namun akhirnya aku hanya mampu berdiri di muka pintu saat melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Pemandangan menjijikan yang membuatku benar-benar hancur. Kyuhyun tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja. Ciuman panas yang bahkan tidak pernah kami lakukan. Air mata sudah tidak lagi terbendung, pipiku sudah basah oleh mata. Kulihat kyuhyun memaksa melepaskan ciumannya saat matanya melihatku.

"su..sungmin." cicit kyuhyun dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

Aku langsung berlari keluar apartementnya tidak memperdulikan teriakkannya. Aku terus berlari dengan air mata yang kian deras membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku berlari ke taman yang selalu ku kunjungi itu. Aku terus menangis disana, menangisi hidupku yang tidak juga bahagia, menangisi kyuhyun yang kini pergi dari hidupku. Adegan ciuman itu terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Dadaku sesak menahan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam di hatiku. Mengikis sedikit demi sedikit hatiku. Aku terlanjur hidup karenanya dan kini aku tak mampu hidup saat pemberi hidup itu pergi.

Aku merasa bodoh saat menyadari kebodohanku, berharap kyuhyun akan memilihku. Yeoja itu cantik, bahkan sangat cantik dan juga sangat seksi. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

"mana mungkin dia menolak yeoja yang sangat cantik itu, bodohnya kau lee sungmin." rutuk diriku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku terus menangis sambil meringkuk di sudut taman itu, kenangan manis bersama kyuhyun memaksa air mataku mengalir tiada henti. Kebahagiaan sesaat yang baru saja ku nikmati kini hilang begitu saja. Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya, terlanjur menggantungkan hidupku padanya. 10 tahun menunggunya, 3 bulan aku memilikinya, dan kini ia pergi.

_I love you for a thousand year_

_I love you for a thousand month._

Kini mungkin saatnya aku menyerah. Berhenti berharap memilikimu, memilikimu yang tak mungkin bisa ku miliki.

_Dan ku coba melupakanmu.._

_Karena ku tau kau bukan milikku.._

_Dan ku coba tuk bertahan.._

_Walau berat kini ku berhenti berharap..._

_**Sungmin Pov End**_

…

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba yeoja gila ini menciumku brutal, aku berusaha melepaskannya, namun tidak ku sangka ia sangat kuat. Ia terus menciumku, melumat bibirku dengan sangat brutal. Ciuman yang bahkan sangat tidak membuatku tergoda. Aku terus berusaha melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba pintu apartementku terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja mungil yang sangat kurindukan. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, membuat hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya. Aku mendorong yeoja itu sekuat tenagaku, membuat ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas.

"su..sungmin" cicitku.

Air mata itu jelas terlihat di wajahnya, matanya menampilkan tatapan terluka dan terkejut yang juga terlihat sangat jelas di matanku. Ia berlari pergi meninggalkan apartementku.

"SUNGMIN!" teriakku, Tapi dia tidak memperdulikanku, ia pergi meninggalkanku sambil terus menangis. Aku berusaha mengejarnya namun yeoja sialan ini menahan tanganku membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"oppaa, jangan tinggalkan aku." Rengeknya sambil menampilkan wajah sedih. Aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan wajah sedihnya. Aku menghempaskan tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! Teriakku kesal.

"dengarkan aku Soohyun-ssi. Aku tidak mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu, jadi berhentilah berharap!"ucapku tegas, lalu aku berlalu meninggalkan Soohyun yang kini sudah menangis. Aku tidak peduli, aku berlari mengejar sungmin yang kini entah dimana.

Aku terus berlari mencari sungmin di tengah keramaian kota Seoul, namun aku tidak juga menemukannya. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, merutuki kebodohanku, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Soohyun menciumku. Aku terus mencarinya, sebentar lagi malam, aku harus menemukannya.

"dimana kau ming." lirihku cemas.

Kakiku terus melangkah mencarinya, hingga akhirnya aku tiba di taman. Taman tempatku menemukan sungmin pingsan sebelumnya. Aku masuk kembali ke taman gelap itu, berharap dapat menemukan sungmin kembali disana. Aku terus berlari menyusuri taman itu, namun aku tidak juga menemukan sungmin. aku hampir putus asa, namun tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang namja yang tengah menangis dengan kondisi yang sangat berantakan. Seseorang yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"kau.." gumamku lirih.

**Flashback On**

"_uljima." Kataku pada seorang namja kecil yang sedang menangis._

_Aku menyodorkan sapu tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata kami bertemu dengan mata namja itu. Aku terkesima dengan mata yang membuat hatiku berdebar. Hatiku merasa hangat. aku terus menatapnya, mata itu begitu berkilau, membuatku ingin terus menatapnya._

_Aku tersadar dari kegiatanku menatapnya dan memutuskan tatapan mata kami._

"_ambil ini, dan hapus air matamu. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Kata ku. Ya dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Mata bengkak, wajah penuh dengan air mata, dan penampilan yang berantakan. Diapun mengambil sapu tangan itu, hanya mengambilnya dan menggenggamnnya erat. Ia mengambil sapu tanganku, namun hanya menggenggamnya saja. Akupun mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangannya dan mulai menyeka air mata di wajahnya. Dia sangat terkejut namun dia hanya diam saja sambil terus menatap mataku._

"_baiklah kau sudah terlihat lebih baik, pulanglah dan bersihkan dirimu. Aku pergi dulu ne." Kataku sambil tersenyum kepada namja itu lalu Melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya. Namun aku terkejut saat dia menahan tanganku. aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat tangannya yang menahan tanganku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung dengan tindakannya._

"_waeyo? Pulanglah orang tuamu pasti mencarimu, kau masih kecil jangan bermain sendirian ne. aku pergi." aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya._

"_kemana orang tuanya, membiarkan anak sekecil itu sendirian. Tapi dia imut sekali." Gumamku sambil tersenyum gaje. Aku menyentuh dadaku yang terus bergetar kala menatap matanya._

"_kenapa jantungku ya?" gumamku lagi tidak mengerti._

"_KYUNNIEEE.." teriakan eommaku menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku segera berlari menghampiri eommaku._

"_kemana saja kau? Bagaimana kalau kau di culik, kau masih kecil tidak boleh pergi seenakmu." Omel eommaku._

"_ne eomma, mianhae." Ucapku_

"_eomma, tadi aku bertemu adik kecil yang sangat imut sekali, dia menangis. Tapi eomma mengapa jantungku berdebar ya saat aku melihat matanya?" tanyaku polos._

"_benarkah? Mungkin kau jatuh cinta padanya kyunnie.. aiigoo anak eomma sudah besar ternyata." Ledek eommaku._

_Aku hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab ledekkan eommaku. Aku terus memikirkan perkataan eomma dan mata itu._

"_aku pasti menemukanmu lagi, kau milikku." Gumamku tanpa sadar._

_Cinta itu hanya butuh waktu yang sangat singkat untuk menjerat hati seseorang, tanpa menyadari bahwa rasa itu terlarang. Namun cinta itu sederhana dan cinta itu tak pernah salah._

**Flashback Off**

Sungmin tengah berjongkok di sudut taman itu sambil menangis. Penampilannya benar-benar sangat menyedihkan, sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku mendekatinya, ia tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

"uljima" kataku sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan di depan wajahnya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya membuat mata kami bertemu. Sedikit membulatkan matanya imut saat terkejut melihatku.

_Aku menemukanmu, batinku._

Dia segera beranjak ingin meninggalkanku, namun aku segera menahan tangannya. Aku menarik tangannya, membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Tubuh sungmin masih bergetar karena tangisnya. Dia berontak mencoba melepaskan pelukanku, Namun aku tidak membiarkannya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti memberontak.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku saat ia benar-benar sudah tenang. Aku tatap dalam matanya yang sudah bengkak, air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya, dan jangan lupakan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan. Sama seperti 10 tahun lalu.

"penampilanmu benar-benar menyedihkan ming." Ledekku. Dia hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Terus menangis sesegukan.

"sama seperti 10 tahun lalu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di taman ini, di tempat ini." Lanjutku. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"kyu." Cicitnya

"kau mengingatnya?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Aku menghapus air mata di wajahnya, mengecup keningnya, lalu kedua mata bengkaknya. Lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"aku mengingatmu, karena kau berarti untukku." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"aku mencintaimu ming, sejak 10 tahun lalu." Ucapku lembut. Aku terus tatap kedua mata yang sangat aku rindukan sejak 10 tahun lalu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku, mengecup bibir lembut itu, dia diam saja tidak menolakku. Aku melumat bibir itu, melumat dan menghisap lembut setiap sisi bibirnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses untuk masuk lebih ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membuka bibirnya, memudahkanku menyapa setiap isi mulutnya. Lama lidah kami saling bertaut, menyalurkan rasa cinta kami. Aku melepaskan ciuman kami perlahan, memandang lembut wajahnya. Aku membawa sungmin ke dalam pelukanmu. Sangat merindukan sosok pencuri hatiku.

"aku merindukanmu ming." Gumamku.

"nado kyu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, dan kembali menatap matanya.

"menikahlah denganku ming." Ucapku tegas.

**TBC**

**Awww awwww…. Update updatee.. :D**

**Maaf lama lagi sibuk bgt.. hehehe #curhat… Mianhae kalo mengecewakan.**

**Give me preview pleaseeeee**

**Gomawo :D**

**REPLY REVIEWS **

Sissy : hehe gomawo udah baca nd ninggalin jejak.. :D

danactebh : udah update… gomawo udah baca nd ninggalin jejak.. :D

Zen Liu : hehehe update… :D gomawo udh baca nd ninggalin jejak.. :D

Kikkurone : hehhe ati2 heechul umma denger loh ntr.. hehhe gomawo udah baca nd ninggalin jejak.. :D

sitapumpkinelf : hehehe jgn emosi2 dunk.. hehhe gomawo udah baca nd ninggalin jejak.. :D

SSungMine : hehe gomawo sarannya.. gomawo juga udah baca nd ninggalin jejak.. HWAITINGG! :D

Evilbunny : hayoo siapa yang di pilih kyu? gomawo ne udah baca nd ninggalin jejaknya.. :D

winecouple : hehhe tau nih heechul.. ekeke gomawo ne udah baca nd ninggalin jejaknya.. :D

Lilin Sarang Kyumin : update XD gomawo udah baca nd ninggalin jejaknya,, :D

abilhikmah : kyu ga kasar kok.. Cuma evil.. wkwkw #ditendang kyu.. gomawo udah baca nd ninggalin jejaknya.. :D

Zahra Amelia : update.. XD gomawo ne udah baca nd ninggalin jejaknya.. :D

Zen Liu : hehe iya kasian ming.. gomawo ne udah baca nd ninggalin jejaknya.. :D


End file.
